The invention relates to a clothing support rack and more specifically to a rack assembly for holding pants or trousers.
Several different types of pants or trouser hangers have been designed over the years. The Tye U.S. Pat. No. 853,527 discloses a trouser hanger having a plurality of fingers secured to a frame adjacent one of their ends. The fingers of this structure can be squeezed together adjacent their distal ends but not adjacent their pivoted ends. The Hall U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,333 is also directed to a trouser hanger having finger gripping members and means for adjusting the tension for squeezing a pair of pants between these finger gripping members. The Poole U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,908 also discloses a pants hanger having a plurality of fingers. All of the above structures only allow the free end of the fingers to compress toward each other. The spacing between the other end of the fingers remains substantially constant.
The Creveling et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,367 discloses a pant hanger having a plurality of fingers whose front and rear ends can both be separated from each other or compressed toward each other. His structure is designed to be supported on a clothes pole and not from a side wall. The Hartley U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,791 discloses a pants hanger that is also mounted on a clothes pole. The Bogaczyk U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,407 is also directed to a pants hanger that is designed to be supported from a clothes pole.
The Lessard U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,664 discloses a pants rack that is mounted on a wall. It has a pair of elongated pants support members that are pivoted about a longitudinal axis perpendicular to its wall support and mounting member.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel pants rack assembly that has finger gripping members that can apply perpendicular pressure against a pair of trousers between them along their entire length.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel pants rack assembly that can be made from a minimum number of parts.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel pants rack assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel pants rack assembly that allows multiple units to be secured to a U-shaped support member.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel pants rack assembly that can be easily installed on the wall of a room.